Kenshi Vs Team Rogue
by ShikkuMagato
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction about pokemon, i do not own pokemon or any charecters except my own. Claimer: i do own two charecters and the storyline i created i also own my own epicness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is kyle or my username shikku today is a story about pokemon. I tried before and got ridiculed for it so, here i am trying to make another so basically in this story in the region of kalos alot of the pokemon have gone rogue where alot of people are getting hurt. anyhow theres this one person (the protagonist) called Kenshi. we follow his story when he moves to kalos oh btw his father died when Kenshi was only 7 months old.**

 **Kenshi: 15 in about a month he will be 16**

 **Yumi: 15 (likes the cold same with kenshi)**

 **From the perspective of Kenshi:**

I was having a dream about eating the leg of metalgarurumon but than i woke up because of a strange yell.

"WAKE THE HELL UP KENSHI ITS BREAKFAST TIME"

"oh god mums mad" i said as i hurried up in my pajamas out of my door to the kitchen.

i saw her waiting with a stern look on her face "so where were yo" she ask me and i replied with a simple "um i was well er...yea i dont got an excuse". "So you slept it all because you felt like it even when i slaved away for this food and took all my time it took to make it wasted?" She said angrily. "No its not tha- you know what im just going to lose this conversation so ill just eat the food"Thanks for the food" i said while i started to eat the toast.

"So im pretty sure you have heard of the rumors. The rumors about the rogue pokemon hurting their trainers and sometimes damaging them permanently with burns, frostbite, and even more painful things." She said "Yea it sounds horrible up in northern kalos its good ill never be going there" i replied. "Hahah yea about that"

I looked at her in confusion "uh oh what do you mean. I sense something bad" she laughed awkwardly and said " well you always liked pokemon so i set you up with professor sycamore to get you a pokemon your gonna travel the world as a trainer but this only was planned before the incident." she sipped her coffee and looked away trying to avoid eye contact because she knew i was looking at her with a questioning look."thats not gonna- i dont have a choice do i? fine than what time should i go to his lab?" she looked at me and replied " you just need to go to the next town over carefully he'll be at the pokemon center, you should leave in about an hour or so. you should go get ready"

"ugh fine" i finished my food and went to get my clothes i wore a black zip up hoodie with blue jeans and some headphones around my neck for music during battling. I walked out of my room with my backpack holding some snacks,a sleeping bag,and of course a tent. "all ready to go" i told her when i noticed she was watching the news. there was a large pokemon on the screen attacking what i noticed to be a town of trainers trying to fight back. "its even happening in unova even a guardian pokemon is attacking."

she noticed i was there and we said our goodbyes than i left and started walking to the next town when i heard a large rumble. I looked to the right and saw a munch lax being chased by a...uh-oh A VERY ANGRY TAUROS! "CRAAAAAAAAAP IM OUT OF HERE" i yelled as i started running than i noticed the munchlax was eating a berry, he must of stole the tauros's food like an idiot i grabbed the munch lax and hid in the tall grass while the tauros ran past us in to the forest.

i finally got to the next town where for some reason the munchlax had followed me to. "stop following me" i said plenty of times yet he didnt listen or she i should ask the professor to check but i think its a guy most munchlax are. so i shrugged it off and walked to the pokemon center when i noticed a guy in a labcoat with a woman standing next to him both talking to a pink haired woman at the counter." yea he should be here soon" the guy in the labcoat said "sure too bad you've been saying that for an hour" the woman said while the pink haired lady kept laughing. The pink haired woman stopped laughing when she saw me walk in with a munchlax behind me. "Hello Mister what do you need" she asked me when the people she was talking to looked at me. "nothing just something to get this munchlax off my back." munchlax looked at me angrily "i dont think he wants to leave you" said the guy with the labcoat" and the woman said " ha like would know" than she said " but hes right munchlax seems to like you"

"how would you know its not like your the- oh you must be"i said "yup im the professer" the labcoat guy said

 **ooh baby that tool me two hours too make (i was watching tv too) if you liked it than please tell me and i will make another chapter i will even if i get ok feedback but if i get horrible feedback than i wont but if i get none i will so yea have a good day ( or night ) and the 2nd chapter should be in about a day ShikkuMagato OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after one day i didn't get a review whatsoever so here's the 2nd chapter.**

 **Recap: Kenshi just met the professor and some woman with a food stealing munchlax at his feet that wont leave him alone, so lets see how this goes.**

"Yup im the professor" the labcoat guy said.

"Oh at first i thought you were a pharmacist anyways whos the beautiful lady, your girlfriend?" i asked him while looking at the woman.

The woman laughed "hah im out of his league,and sycamore you said a boy was coming over here this is a man" while looking me up and down

"er sure soo um, Sycamore? What do we do next?"

He looked at me and replied with a simple " well we were gonna give you a starter pokemon but it seems you have one unless you havent caught it yet or unless you want another to help you in your journey"

" sure ill take another but no i didn't catch this munchlax." i told him "but he is kinda cool i think ill take the munchlax and another pokemon which ones can i choose from?" he replied with a simple " alright than but lets not talk here we'll go to my lab in lumiose city."

we finally arrived at his lab after an hour and by then i was hungry " can we get something to eat im hungry" i asked thus sycamore replied with "sure ive got some lunch prepared follow me to the table" so i followed im too a table where layed lots of sandwiches "HELL YEAH" i yelled as i started munching. "Language please" sycamore told me and all i replied with was a nod of the head than i noticed munchlax was eating a bowl of berrys. as i swallowed my food i looked at the woman " so whats your name pretty face?" than i took another bite of sandwich."my names Alexa and _Handsome_ if you think im so pretty how bout a date" she said while smiling naughtily at me. "maybe later after i get my pokemon, it does sound like it would be quite fun. But right now im hungry and im not gonna leave leftovers" i said as i started munching on everything. "you act alot like munchlax,kenshi" said sycamore

*** Meanwhile from the perspective of Yumi

"Thanks for the eats mom" I said

"Your'e welcome honey" My mother told me " So todays the day huh? your becoming a trainer but are you sure you want to? With all the things going on"

"yes im sure mom"i replied " well im gonna go get ready" so i got up and walked to my room where i got on my clothes when i walked out of my room and my mom took me in her car to luminose where we said out good byes than i walked to the professors lab as i opened the door i saw a boy about my age stuffing his face same with a munchlax.

***back to the perspective of kenshi

I was almost finished with the second-to-last sandwich when a fairly pretty girl walked in. id say about C-cup maybe 5'11" and going off her expression when she noticed me shes single and most likely has never done it.I than noticed everyone was looking at me " did i say all that out loud? crap" she was clearly blushing looked at me like i was a pervert. "that was extremely precise kenshi im amazed but i thought all your senses were dulled except for touch." sycamore said looking at me with amazement in his eyes. "well yes true but i got the sixth sense of awareness that and well shes a pretty girl i know alexas measurements too, but than it would make this girl feel too small.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY" said both alexa and the new girl in unison

"so whats your name girl?" i asked her than she replied saying "Its Yumi"

"well yumi hungry at all?" i said while offering her a sandwich "no thanks"

than sycamore said "ok lets get this on the road time to get your pokemon"

"i want fire" i said and yumi said "i want the water than if it will beat up his fire type"

"alright kids you might wanna see them first" he said while opening a box showing three cool looking pokemon...

 **ugh this one took so long guys but it was worth it the next chapter should be tomorrow or maybe ever later than that so tell me in the reviews what you think and tell me HOWS UR DAY?**

 **And yes im still debating if kenshi and yumi will get together but i think its going to happen just not right now maybe in the next chapter something bad happens to bring them closer but im still not sure so give me your ideas it would be nice and very helpful.**


End file.
